Silver and Blue
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Melan managed to keep Pyon from going back to Brigadoon, now he and Marin must help as well as convince him of what's going on. Melan has a new challenge- and why won't Pyon put Marin down!


**Queen's Notes**: Just some experimental shots as I get back into this fandom fallowing the theme of 'what if Pyon stayed' No idea where this will lead. Do you know what I learned re-watching this show?

It is BLOODY, VIOLENT and fragging ABUSSIVE to little Marin! O.o holy crap this was a kids' show?! Its like Iron Leaguer! X.x

But mostly this is also a mental brake from an massive amount of Transformer writings for my Book and trades Enjoy anyways!

Main character inter actions are between Melan Blue, Pyon Silver and Marin Asagi

**Silver and Blue**

Pyon twitched and shifted within his ampule as his consciousness came back from the healing depths. It took a little while for the Gun-Swordsman to realize the space he was in was different than normal, and he was... peaceful.

The male shifted again, looking up under the edge of his helm at the soft colors curled around him in what could be called an embrace. There were pale shades of pink, yellow, red and green with glitters of sapphire and silver that ghosted past his vision. No empty darkness, no cold...emptiness. It was such a nice change that Pyon found himself relaxing more into this new power that had flooded his ampule.

"...Creis..." Pyon murmured as he realized what was happening, lifting his head as much as he was able to, for he couldn't move out of the curled up position he was in. With knees drawn up and arms crossed over them, aiming down. "I can sense you near..."

Was she holding him- his ampule?

That was likely... Pyon reached out with his senses to her while trying to remember what had happened to put him into this recovery state. He had been fighting... Melan.

The silver Gun-Swordsman jerked so hard he almost sat up, a crack formed on the ample shell before that power, guided by another and more familiar.

_Melan blue...!_

"You use Creis?!" Pyon demanded, extending his senses out as he struggled against his bottle to brake free, but he hit against a wall of will that was not his own. With a growl and shutter of muscles Pyon was forced back down into the rest position.

"_Pyon you must rest, you are still wounded._" The other Gun-Swordsman ordered, using the power of Creis to manipulate the diamond ampule and its inhabitant to start forging a bond like the one Melan had. "_Let Marin heal you, body and mind brother... Let her purge you of the influence of the Renegade_."

The gray male struggled one more time, but with Creis' power fueling Melan's will the fight soon drained out of him. Gently but firmly pushing Pyon down into the embrace again, "Why are you doing this?"

"_I cannot protect Marin alone, she needs us both. The Monomakia the Renegades are sending since you returned to your ampule have been getting worse._" Melan sounded pained as he pulled back. Outside in the world he closed his eyes a moment before looking back down at his charge.

Marin was curled up under her blanket, her back to him as she breathed easily in deep sleep. The azure colored Gun-Swordsman twitched one on his oval appendages, pressing it more firmly on the girl's lower back. All four of them were extended out, the only visible one resting on Marin's head while the muscle cables trailed under her blanket to also have one resting on her stomach and the last over top her hands that held Pyon.

Melan drew back slowly only after the crack had been sealed. Still kneeling he retracted all but the appendage on Marine's head, moving it to pull her blanket back up to cover her. "If nothing else, stay true to Marin, Creis, and then you will be able to hear me out."

He rose slowly, quietly so not to wake his charge or her 'grandmother' before taking a seat close enough to intervene if Pyon tried to come out again, but was at an angle to watch the room and the wall to the outside. His battle mask and optic were still in place to keep up a continual scan. As the night drew on, he relaxed only in regards to Pyon, who seemed to be content in his ampule again.

The male's thoughts returned to a few days ago, of that battle with his former teacher and ally. Friend. Opponent. Near enemy.

A visible crimson eye closed a moment, remembering the feeling of Pyon's slack weight on his wings and back. Of hanging onto him as hard as he could hold blue armor while escaping the up-welling of the mutual collapse. The only reason they had escaped was the fact that Melan had enough of Marin's DNA on one set of appendages to activate Pyon's flight systems, though the half unconscious warrior couldn't provide steering thrust, it was enough.

Thankfully Pyon hadn't been too damaged to return to his ampule by the time Melan made it back to Marin. He had, maybe, been selfish to enjoy the attention his charge lavished on him that night, but Melan made sure Marin had the diamond ampule ever since. Tomorrow, or the day after they could bring Pyon back into the world.

Melan hopped it would be alright...


End file.
